As Free As the Wind
by TrunksGirlKiryn
Summary: A love story that hasn't been told. For our imagines to run wild. SesshomaruxKagura fanfic. She loved him and praised him, but how could she feel about him? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

( This is a story about the happenings between the time periods of Sesshomaru and kagura meeting, and her death, I know there are scenes and stuff but this is totally not Canon and kinda what I wished could of happened behind the scenes.) PLEASE ENJOY! :)

**Kaguras P. O.V**

**Being watched has to be the worst part about everything that I am doing here. Working for Naraku, not having my heart, fighting people I don't care to fight. Why did I do it, why did I have to give my body to Naraku.**

**I looked down at my reflection in the water. I sat on the edge of the grass with my legs in the stream. The air was still and sun was at its midpoint in the sky. I decided to take a little relaxation time from all of my madness. When you are in complete silence you start to wonder about all of the choice that you have made and I guess I just made the worst choice of all.**

"**If I never did it, I would be free... as free as the wind."**

**I kicked the water so that my face gave ripples in the water. I was frustrated because It felt so good just sitting there, but I could never just be myself and enjoy what I like to do. I was just another leaf on a tree getting ready to fall, or a pawn on a chessboard ready to be sacrificed. I was nothing to no one. I could never be an enemy to those that I want and I could never be a friend to the ones I feel would be my friend. I'm just in the world. **

**I finally stood up from the water to get ready to go. If I waste anymore time Naraku would surely get suspicious. He already doesn't trust me and can any day kill me. My kimono fell back over my legs. I reached for the feather in my hair so that I can fly off.**

"**What are you doing here."**

**I heard that same squeaky and irritating voice that I always hear when **_**he**_ **comes around. My heart dropped and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I stopped grabbing for my feather but I couldn't bring my arm down, I was in this permanent position. So many things I would love to say, so many things I know I can't say. I never know if Naraku is watching me, and if I was to say anything he would dispose of me immediately. I finally was able to move from my sudden shock. I laid my hand down to my side and I turned to face them.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru..." That was all I could manage out of me. Even though I just said his name I said it in my same confident voice that I would talk to anyone. As much as I wish I could just say his name. Say it without meaning any harsh intent. Say it the way that I always wanted to say his name. **_Lord Sesshomaru__**. **_

"**Answer my question winch, what are you doing here?"**

**The young girl that he carries around with him, didn't hide behind his leg like she always does. But I guess I can understand why; I kidnapped her. I was forced to kidnap her. Forced by my biggest mistake. But, the fact that she didn't hide from me made me kind of happy. She wasn't screaming and running from me, trying to fight me, nor was she bashing me with harsh words. Actually she was smiling at me. A actual smile; a beautiful one at that. Such a feeling brought me to smile myself. Something I can't do very often. **

**I smiled because I both envied and praised her. I envied her because shes able to roam about and do whatever she wants, and say what ever she wants. She was like the wind, going where she pleased and never being held back. But I praised her because I could tell she has a kind and forgiving heart. Why would she smile at someone that kidnapped her and took her from the one that she cares most for. If anything she should hate me. But her eyes said otherwise. She wasn't like any of these other humans, she was different. **

"**What... why... are you smiling," That green imp said to me. **

**As soon as I could get back to my senses I could tell that my genuine smile turned into a cocky smirk. I reached up at my hair for the feather again and transformed it to its bigger size.**

"**I... was just leaving," I responded back to the first question he asked me. After that I got on to the feather and flew off. **

**I didn't look, I didn't want to look. Just looking into his face can destroy me alone. A face of such perfection, and I could tell that he was looking at me the whole time. Keeping his menacing gaze on me, but I couldn't look. I have done too many bad things to him, I couldn't even imagine what he thought about me. For all I know he could've been watching me to see if I would try and kidnap the girl again, or one of my other stupid duties I had to follow. How could I ever wish for him to look at me differently, I was nothing to him. Just like how I am nothing to everyone. Just not the nothing I want to be.**

Chp 1 is over! :) Please enjoy and review I would love to see what you guys say. I am a huge SesshomaruxKagura fan and always wanted to make a story of them. Chapter 2 will be up soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

"**Go catch you some fish Rin."**

"**Yes, Mi'lord," She responded back.**

**She lifted up the skirt of her kimono just over her knees and slowly got into the water.**

"**Come on in Jaken the water is fine," She said.**

"**Psh. NO. I am not getting into that water," He responded back in his harsh voice.**

**I laid my back against the tree that I was laying on. One leg was up and the other leg was laid straight out. Ah-Un laid down right next to me. There was no breeze today and the sun was up. The weather must be getting warmer, Rin did say that the water was warm. **

**I looked at the water that Rin was in and Jaken was now walking toward. Jaken laid the staff down on the edge of the stream and he slowly got into the water with Rin.**

"**Yes, Master Jaken you did it!"**

"**Of course I did it."**

**They were trying to catch some fish thats in the stream. Even though Rin can stay in that water for 10+ min and never catch anything she always has a smile. She always praises someone for the littlest things that they do for her. **_A smile_**. She does have a rather nice smile, but why was she smiling? Was she smiling cause of me? But she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at...**

"**... Rin."**

**I realized that I actually said that out loud. She stopped what she was doing and look at me, seriously.**

"**Yes."**

**She probably felt she did something wrong, because I hardly ever say her name unless I command her to do something.**

"**Nothing, nevermind. We should go." I didn't know what to say, so I said the same thing that always comes to mind.**

"**But... we haven't caught anything yet."**

"**Uh. I will get you something myself later on."**

**I realized what I said, and I think she took it to heart. She was smiling so big, a smile that I see only when the greatest things happen to her. She look as if she was about ready to jump out of the stream and come after me. I could tell that she was trying to hold in every ounce of enthusiasm she had. I stood up and began walking. I could hear her and Jaken getting out of the stream and rushing to catch up with me. **

**Who was I talking about? I know I was talking about Rin, right? I was looking at her smile, and then I don't know what I was thinking. Ugh. Whatever, I don't care. Theres really no body else I would be thinking about. **

**We walked like we usually do. I decided that I should probably get that food that I told Rin I would get her. I told them to stop and Jaken to watch Rin.**

**"Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said looking worried at me.**

**I didn't want her to give me that worried look anymore, but I sure didn't want to tell her I was going to get her food. Knowing her she is going to pry to come with me. **

**"Just going somewhere for a second," I turned around and began walking away, "Care for eachother, I will be back."**

**I walked off and as quick as I left them. It was starting to get dark and Rin hasn't** **eaten since morning. Knowing the appetite of humans, thats stretching it a little far. Should I get her some fruit or maybe an animal. I know how much she loves Fish. Perhaps I will get her both. **

**I went to get the fish first since it was getting late and catching fish at any time later than now would prove rather difficult. I could smell the direction from where the closest stream is, through the air. I walked to where I sensed it was and sure enough it was there. I actually quite like being near water, its so refreshing, better than being cooped up in the forest. I left from the edge of the forestry and once again we have met today. But this time we made eye contact. He deep red eyes meeting mine. I could feel her looking deep into me, trying to figure something. But knowing the unengaging look I always give people, there was no way she was going to get it. I slighting squinted my eyes waiting for her to make her move.**

**"Seems like fate doesn't want us apart today does it," She said with a slight smirk on her face.**

**I didn't bother saying anything after what she said so she continued. **

**"Did you come to get some fresh air too," she was no longer looking at me. Her head was tilted back and her face was to the sky. She closed her eyes and had a delighted smile on her face, "Every once in a while it seems like even you may need a break."**

**"Dont you have somewhere to be," I said as coldly as I always do, trying my best not to make emotion come from my voice. **

**I dont know what was holding me back from.. well I don't really know what I would do. Seems like every time we come across each other I never do anything to her, even though taking her would be quite useful with finding Naraku. But I'm sure if I was to use her, she would be no help. I can tell she doesn't care for him, just as much as he doesn't care for her. But something just holds me back. **_Something_**.**

**"Knowing Naraku, yeah you're right I should have something to do," she was now looking down at the water, "Do I care for what it is I should be doing, of course not."**

**Her demeanor is so different than when I usually see her. She always so...uptight, constantly yelling at me. But right now she seemed peaceful, like so much was being lifted off her back and she was finally able to enjoy herself. **

**I was just standing there. I wanted to just stand there and stare at her. Watch her enjoy the small breeze of the air as she sat on the flowery patch of grass. Her kimono flying in the wind, and he hair trying to resist the force. **

**"You're so quiet, something on your mind," She asked. She was now looking at me with curiosity. I could feel that I was no longer glaring at her. Actually I could feel that I had a softer face because she was looking at me with a much more innocent one herself. **

**"No, just came for fish," I responded closing my eyes. I didn't want to stare at her any longer. I don't know what was going on with me, but all I know is the fact that it is something more different than what I had ever **_felt _**before. **

**"Let me get it for you. I can't even imagine you getting into this water to get anything." She laughed trying to lighten the pretty light mood. Well it felt light to me. **

**"There's really no need for-." By the time I could have the chance to actually tell her not too she was already undressing. **

**"No I'm serious, oddly enough I have been wanting to do this for a while but I seem to never have a chance," She said untying her kimono. **

**I was slightly shocked at her actions right now, she was definitely not acting like herself. Once she took off her kimono she had a shorter and light dress underneath. Looked like it was made of silk. She then quickly got into the water. And as quick as she got into the water she was out with 6 fish caught. She walked out of the water. She twisted her hair so that the water would drip back into the stream and she tied it back up. She was smiling a lot for someone that was just in water getting someone else food. Knowing how much she hates the fact that she has to do things for other people, it seemed strange. I stood up from sitting while watching her walk over to me. **

**"Here ya go." She handed me the tied up fish.**

**"Pretty good for a first time," I said taking the fish making sure for it to not touch me.**

**She chuckled, "Yeah. I know." She smiled at me, but my face didn't change. **

**"You're acting so strange." I squinted my eyes to signal to her that I was being serious. **

**Her head fell but I could see that her smile never left her face. But it turned into a small smirk. I could see that she started thinking about something.**

_Yeah well that's because I'm around you, without having to fake for anyone. _**She thought to herself. **

**"Yeah I know. But believe it or not this is how I wish I could act all the time."**

**Her voice and everything about what she just said made me feel a slight bit of pity for her. I understood what she meant, even though I don't. I don't know what it's like to be under someone control and having no way of getting out of it. I have always done what I wanted, whenever I wanted too. I honestly found her very intriguing, her desire for something so simple interested me more than it probably should.**

"**...thank you," I said. I looked at her with pity but kindness. And strange enough I looked at her with...**_lust_**. **

**As much as she tried to hid it, I could see her smile. She walked away without saying anything. She got her kimono and reached for her hair. She grabbed the light colored feather and she flew off, leaving me alone with this fish and strange desire. **

Chapter 2 is over.

~ What will happen with this strange desire that Sesshomaru is now having?

~ What does Kagura think?

~ Will hey meet again in another strange encounter?

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!

-TrunksGirlKiryn


End file.
